hackDESTINY
by Saiyuki Aoi
Summary: A new key of the Twilight appears, and with that a new world to explore..
1. Chapter 1 The Calm Before The End

Chapter 1 The Calm Before The End

1:00 pm, Mac Anu Train Station

Shugo pushed through the crowd of people as they squeezed out of the subway and into the train station. He walked to an empty spot by the corner and looked around for Rena, who had just promised to meet him on the cell phone. After several minutes, he decided to look into his pack for something to drink, but all he found was some fruit juice. When he looked up, he had found that there were no more people in the train station, and the constant buzz of chatter and life has suddenly come to a stop. "What's... going on?? Where is everybody??" he questioned as he walked around, only to receive an echo for an answer.

Before long he decided to look above ground, thinking that maybe they just had an evacuation and he just hadn't noticed that had been blowing into the station has not turned into a December breeze. "Helllooo..?" he cried, as he wandered the streets looking for a single trace of life, but he had found none. Just as. When he reached the top of the stairs, he found not people, but an empty square. The warm summer breeze he was about to give up, the ground suddenly started to pulsate and the sky cracked and shattered, turning into a colorful black hole which sucked up everything, leaving blackness.

Surprisingly, it had not sucked up Shugo, leaving him standing alone. _Dooonnnggg _an eerie sound rang throughout the emptiness, sending chills up his spine. He looked around for the source, and when he turned around he found himself face to face with the mysterious Aura. "Aura..? Thank god I found you!! What's going on Aura??" He questioned her, but he received no answer. Suddenly, Aura held out her hand, and in it appeared a dagger, with held similar markings to the Twilight Bracelet. _"Twilight... Dagger...." _She whispered softly, glaring down. "What?? The Twilight Dagger?? Aura what's tha-" he asked, but he was cut off when Aura stabbed the dagger into his heart, spilling out deep red blood onto the nonexistent surface.

"Gasp! Aura.. gasp..why??..." he hoarsely gasped, as he fell back into the enternal black abyss. "He he he.." the little girl silently laughed, as her shape deformed, revealing Morty, the vagrant A.I., "I always complete my wishes.. and I wish to understand the true meaning of death.. and with this dagger.. I can finally fulfill my wish." She said, as the real Shugo fell comatose and the screen darkened...

Author's Note

Hey all! Welcome to the fan-fiction .hackDESTINY!!! In this fan-fiction, we will mainly feature he anime show/manga, .hackDUSK(udeden, Legend of the Twilight Bracelet, whatever you want to call it.) and maybe some characters from other anime, and my own personalized characters! And if you liked this story, you will also like the other fan-fiction, Blue Rain, posted on the Saiora Network, at !! (this story has not yet been implemented, and is scheduled to be implemented on maintenance day, Saturday 4:00- 8:00, between those hours the Saiora Network will be closed.).

Your charming author, Saiyuki


	2. Chapter 2 New World?

Chapter 2 New World??!!

8:30 pm, Aura's Domain

Shugo opened his eyes and frantically looked around, expecting to see Morty. But instead he found himself lying in Aura's Domain, that is to say, the real Aura. He got up and examined the spot where he had been stabbed by Morty, but he found not even a scratch. Deciding to look around he walked endlessly into the forest which surrounded the Aura's bed. As he walked he examined many things such as the weird color of the sky, and the music, for he had only been here once, he was about to try to log out when he tripped over a small stone and fell face flat onto the dirt floor, scraping his face.

"Oww!! That stings!!!" He cried, as he put his hand over the small wound to stop the pain, "wait a minute! I can't feel pain in here! What's going on?". As if to respond his question Aura once again appeared in front of him, sending him back in shock. _"It.. is alright Shugo..." _she murmured in her usual mysterious tone, _"I am the real Aura... you... have been deceived by Morty...and if I'm not mistaken... she has gotten Rena as well..."_ . "What??!! Morty?? I thought we deleted that annoying A.I.! And what of Rena?? Have you found her??" Shugo frantically cried grabbing Aura's shoulders, _"I'm... afraid not Shugo...I was not able to locate her biological character data with my powers, however if you have anything of hers I may be able to see someone about this and find her..."_ she calmly answered, pointing above.

"Something of Rena's... I think I have something here!" He said, as he dug through his pack and pulled out silver Grunty necklace, handing it to Aura. _"Yes... this will do just fine...there are still traces of her biological data on here...Shugo... I must go right away to find her..." _she said, flying towards the sky. "But wait!!! Where are you going?? What if Morty comes when your away??" Shugo asked as he ran after her, _"Do not be afraid...I am going to see the committee in Haven, I feel that Rena might be in that world...and even if Morty locates you...she cannot enter my domain...you will be safe as long as you remain here..." _She answered, as her voice trailed off and she slowly disappeared.

"The committee of Haven?? Who's that?? And I wonder what she meant by the new world... well... I do know the safest place, and that's in the real world..." he said to himself as he attempted to log off, but a screen popped up, reading: "Error: Log off failed." "What??? How can that be??? I cant log off???" Just after he said that, a small "ding" rang out from his pack and he pulled out a scroll like device, opening it to reveal a computer screen. It read:

Mail From: Mirelle

Subject: Shugo!!! Are you there???!!!

SHUGO!!! What's going on?? 0.o I have just called your house, and your dad says your being rushed to the hospital due to comatose! And yet your still logged on.. Shugo! Please reply! Were worried about you!!!!! TT.

- Mirelle

Author's Note

Muahaha!!!! Yes!! I am evil... I have yet again, left you at another cliff hanger!!! Sorry the last chapter was so short, but I was doing it on word so I didn't realize.. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!!! Or else, I will call on Morty to give you epileptic seizures and make you go comatose!!! XDXD

-Saiyuki


End file.
